Rebellion
by stjtiger
Summary: Rebels attack the Fire Nation palace.
1. Discovering of Conspiracy

A Conspiracy Discovered

Sixteen years have past since Ozai's defeat. Fire Lord Zuko and his wife have been living in the palace peacefully with their sixteen year old son, Shang, and their twelve year old daughter, Renzu.

It was a nice day so Fire Lady Mai decided to go for an afternoon walk through the garden. She was walking around when a knife flew by, barely missing, her face. That was when her instincts kicked in and she sent a knife right back at the assassin pinning him to the wall.

Mai walked right up to the assassin and said "I'm pretty sure my husband is going to have your ass, whoever you are, for tryin to kill me."

The royal guards came and took the assassin into custody for Fire Lord Zuko to interrogate.

* * *

><p>"You have a deadly vistor in a holding cell waiting for interrogation." Mai said and explained the attempt on her life.<p>

Zuko kinda laughed and said "Either he didn't know what he was trying to kill or he's one dumb basterd."

They both laughed a bit. "I don't know why we're laughin'. We're probably going to have a rebellion on our hands." Zuko said through giggles.

"As long as I don't lose you to a bunch of rebels."

"I'd never leave you. Or our kids." Zuko managed to say before a sweet kiss on the lips. Followed by Shang saying "Whoa, what did I miss?"

"You'll get it when you're married with kids." said a smirking Zuko.

"Ya know what? I am going out to the court yard to practice firebending." Shang said as if at an awkward moment.

"You do that. I now have a prisoner to interrogate. See _you_ later." Zuko said kissing Mai on the forehead and left before their daughter, Renzu came around the corner.

"Mom, could you teach me shruiken-jutsu today? I really want to do all that fancy knife throwing you do." Renzu pleaded.

"Really? Well I don't see why not. You just can't use it on your brother."

"Even when he's bein' a pain?"

"Even when he's bein' a pain."

"Dang it."

"Come on. I thought you would want to learn one day." laughed Mai. "So."

"So?" Renzu questioned.

"So, I already got you something."

Mai said that and Renzu's face lit up. It lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the brand new, _never_ before used shruikens,daggers, and darts.

* * *

><p>Zuko was furious when he entered the interrogation room.<p>

"What took you so long, Zuko?"

"None of your damn buisness, thats what. Now, who hired you?"

"Well you're just straight to the point, aren't you? Some nobleman, didn't catch his name. He did say something that told me he knows Fire Lady Mai, though."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Be careful. She throws knives back.' I thoght he was joking, but ,so I've found out, she is quite accurate."

"I'll be right back." Zuko said as he left and brought back a portrait of Mai's father, the only nobleman besides Zuko who would know about Mai's knife throwing.

"Is this him?" Zuko asked.

The assassin took a good look at the portrait and said "Yeah, thats him."

"That son of a -" Zuko whispered but was cut off by the assassin, "You know him?" The assassin asked.

"Yes. You were sent to kill us by Mai's father." Zuko said putting the assassin in aw. Zuko slammed his fist against the table and left with clenched teeth and flames dancing on his finger tips.

* * *

><p>Zuko stormed into Mai's training room. "Mai, could I speak with you for a moment?"<p>

"Of course. Renzu, keep going, I have to talk to your dad." Mai turned to Zuko.

"Your father!" Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"What did he do now?"

"He sent that assassin to kill us. Would you like to talk to him or should I?"

"I think neither. He'll just deny everything probably. I'd talk to my brother, Tom. Tom wouldn't try or even know to hide anything." Mai explained.

"Ecspecially from his sister." Zuko continued "If I talk to him, he'll think something's up. We both know he trusts you."

"So you want me to ask Tom if he's noticed anything different among our parents, specifically father." Mai confirmed.

"Yes that would be correct."

"You can expect your 'testimony' tomarrow night. Tom will be visiting the palace tomarrow while you're in your meeting."

"Well, that was really all I needed. How's Renzu doing with those knives?"

"Very good. She's already better than I was at her age. I was pretty dang good."

"I bet. I think I'll sit and watch for a while."

"That sounds good plus, I think Renzu would appreciate something we never got, support from her parents." Mai said approvingly.

Zuko smiled as he sat to watch his daughter throw the last of her knives.

"How'd I do, Mom?" the girl asked.

"I'd say you're as good as I was when I was seventeen."

"And how good was that."

"What, your father didn't tell you about the Boiling Rock?" Mai asked

"No, what is it?"

"My uncle's prison where I pinned at least half of the prison guards. Let me tell you, you should've seen the look on your aunt's face after that." Mai explained.

"Dang!"

"Well, why don't you go put away your knives so we can get your brother and we'll all go to supper." Zuko implied.

Renzu pranced away. Mai leaned into Zuko and whispered "Azula was pissed."

The pair just laughed.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Mai was just waking up but Zuko had been up for hours. Mai rolled over and put her hand on his chest.

"What's on your mind?" Mai asked the Fire Lord.

"Nothing."

"Zuko, I know better. I could feel you tossing and turning all night."

"It's nothing. Just forget it, okay. I'm fine."

"Okay, but just remember I'm always here for you if you need to talk." Mai said.

"I know."

"I'm going to get the kids up and get us some breakfast. Do you want to come or sit here and continue your thinking?"

"I think I'll come, I could use some breakfast." he said as he got out of bed and got dressed with his wife.

They were soon down the hallway to their kids' rooms. Mai went to wake Renzu, Zuko to wake Shang.

All was well and good untill Zuko pulled back Shang's sheets and no Shang.

"Mai, we've got a problem. Shang's missing." Zuko said to his wife waiting in the hallway.

"What do mean 'He's missing'?"

"I mean he's nowhere to be found."

"Let's check the city before we say that."

"But where would he go?"

Mai thought and smiled. "He has a girlfriend and if he's anything like his father I know where he is."

"You're a genius. Should we bring Renzu?"

"I'd say yes, show her what could happen if she sneeks out to see a boy."

Zuko turned to his daughter still in her pajamas. "Get dressed, we're going into town." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going to find your brother." Zuko answered.

"Shang got caught, didn't he?"

"Yep. Wait, he's done this before?"

"He's been sneeking out for like a week or two now."

"Now, he's in even bigger trouble. Let's go get him." Zuko said before Renzu got dressed and they left the palace.

They arrived at the house and Zuko knocked on the door. A woman answered the door.

"Fire Lord Zuko, to what do I owe this welcomed visit?"

"Is Ming home?" Zuko asked the woman.

"She hasn't got out of bed yet."

"Well, we are looking for our son. I went to wake him and he wasn't there. We knew that Shang was dating Ming. Would you mind waking her?" Zuko said making his way into the house and following the woman to Ming's bedroom. She opened the bedroom door and there sat Shang and Ming making-out on her bed. Ming's mom was shocked. Mai sent a knife pinning her son to the wall. Zuko walked over, grabbed his son by the shirt, took the knife out and dragged Shang out of the house.

"Shang,_ Prince_ Shang, what were you thinking? Tell me what you did!" Zuko yelled.

"We're two sixteen year olds, alone. What do you think we did? We kissed, that kiss, well, went alot farther. I wanted to surprize her for our one year anniversary a week ago. She said I could keep coming back if I wanted to untill somthing happened like we might get caught."

"Shang. When I was your age I did the same thing for your mom on our sixth month of dating, you can ask your mother, but just because I did it don't mean you should. Get her pregnant and I better be planning a damn wedding. Is there anything else you might want to tell me?"

"No."

"Good, now you get to have a guard with you at all times for a week."

"But Dad!"

"No buts. Because of your little stunt, you're not going anywhere outside the palace. Now, let's get back to the palace so I'm not late for my meeting."

They left and got back to the palace just before Tom arrived and Zuko left.

"Tom, have you noticed anything different around Dad lately?" Mai asked her brother.

"He has had an awfully lot of people to the house, sometimes I listen in and they would talk about gathering men or when and how to attack. I heard him sneek out the night before last." Tom explained.

"Well, what a quencidence. Yesterday, I was almost killed by an assassin. The best part, he was sent by Dad. This is deffinently sounding bad for the royal family. Do not tell Mom or Dad about this." Mai said.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

"Good. We have had some difficulty with Shang's behavior."

"What did he do?" Tom said with a smile.

"He snuck out and 'spent the night' with his girlfriend if you know what I mean."

"At least when I did that, I didn't get caught."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't I get to meet her?"

"Quite frankly, because you've been raising two kids while being the wife of the Fire Lord."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What I'm saying is that you've been busy."

"Like you said, I'm the wife of the Fire Lord. I can make time."

"Okay, how about tommarrow?"

"That'll work. How about for lunch?"

"That'll work, too. She is going to be so excited that she's invited to the palace let alone dinner in the palace."

"Can I at least know her name?"

"Ira. She's quite a beauty and exceptional cook."

"Remind me why you don't just move in with her."

"I'm working on it. I'm packed, just have to get my stuff there."

With that, they both laughed.

* * *

><p>That night.<p>

"How was your meeting?" Mai asked her husband.

"The economy needs work. Younger people need to be trying to get jobs, the unemployed rate among job eligable people have been higher than usual." Zuko said tiredly.

"Sounds like you've had quite a day. I talked to Tom today."

"And?"

"My dad's had alot of people at the house. Tom has heard them talk about gathering men as well as when and how to attack. By the sound of it, my dad is the leader."

As soon as Mai finished her statement there was an urgent knock at the door which Zuko answered to find their Earth Kingdom friend, Toph.

"I need help. I've been traveling ever since the war ended and I finally decided to go home. I get there and my parents introduce me to this guy and say I'm gonna marry him. I forced them to read me this agreement which I did bring." Toph explained almost out of breath.

"How about you sit and let me see that marriage agreement." Zuko said and Toph handed him the agreement.

Zuko quickly read the agreement and looked up at Toph and Mai.

"I'm no expert on Earth Kingdom law, but I'd say this is no longer valid." Zuko announced.

"Okay, Why don't you tell them that?" Toph asked pointing out the door at the angry looking Earth Kingdom nobility.

"Sir, can I ask you why you felt the need to brake into the Fire Nation Palace?" Zuko asked the what seemed to be the leader.

"I came here to claim what's mine."

"Which would be?"

"That girl." the man said pointing to Toph. Mai had already had enough of the man.

"_That girl_ is our friend. That girl is the greatest earthbender in the world. She's not your's, she's not anybody's. Now, how about you march your ass out of here before I have guards drag you out of here and into a damn prison cell." Mai yelled.

"Is that a threat? Do you even do anything besides sit and look pretty for the Fire Lord?" the man said clearly questioning Mai's authority.

"Ha, funny. You try being a mother of two teenagers and a provider of a peacful home for the most known politician in the Fire Nation. You can ask my family, I'm more than just the pretty face by the Fire Lord."

"Well, I've had about enough of you." the man said as he started walking towards Mai while pulling a knife. Before the man was half way across the room, he was pinned by a knife to the wall behind him.

"Guards! Arrest that man for assulting the royal family!" Zuko said.

"I guess the never was wedding's off." Toph said as guards took the man away. "Well, that was all I needed." Toph said before thanking them and turning to leave.

"Wait a second. You don't have to go back there if you don't want to. If you want, you can stay here." Zuko implied.

Toph stopped in the door way. "You'd do that for me?"

"You bet cha, I would. It's what friends do."

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys."


	2. Conspirators

Conspirators

It was the next day and almost time for lunch. Tom had just arrived at the palace with Ira.

"Wow. This is the palace? I can't believe you got us lunch with the Fire Lord." Ira said in amazment.

"Well, it wasn't a problem considering I'm related to him." Tom inquired.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can ask my sister." Tom said as they walked towards Mai out for a walk herself.

"Ask your sister what?" Mai questioned.

"I'm related to Fire Lord Zuko, ain't I, Mai?"

"Well, you're my brother and I married Zuko so, yeah you're related to him. Would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"I'm Ira, Fire Lady Mai." Ira introduced herself bowing.

"Very nice to meet you, Ira. It's not often that I get to meet anybody other than my husband's advisors and their wives. Oh, and Tom, Zuko might want to talk to you about Dad."

"Okey dokey. I can do that." Tom said.

Thats when they all headed inside the palace.

* * *

><p>"Zuko, Tom's here with his girlfriend." Mai annouced.<p>

"I'm coming. I just have something I have to finish real quick."

"Well, hurry up. Lunch won't wait forever."

"Quit your whining, I'm done." Zuko said making his way to follow his wife to the dining room where Tom, Ira, Shang, and Renzu were waiting.

Zuko walked into the dining room and the first thing he hears is Shang asking "What took you so long, Dad?"

"The job that gives you, your sister, _and_ your mother everything you want which isn't as easy as it looks which you will find out one day. Who is this?"

"This is Ira."

"Ira, it's nice to meet someone other than my advisors' families at formal dinners. Tom, after lunch I'd like to talk to you, but how 'bout right now we talk about Ira." Zuko said turning to Ira. "You are lucky to have met Tom. A regular girl meets the son of member of the royal council. That's not the story of most marrages."

"I didn't even know he was noble when we met. We were both out with friends and kinda bumped into each other. He asked me if i wanted to have dinner with him and we've been going out ever since." Ira implied.

"Interesting. Well, I'm sure everybody's hungry. Why don't we sit down and eat?" Zuko announced.

"That's what I'm here for." Shang intervined.

With that, they all sat down and had lunch.

After lunch they all kinda separated. Shang and Renzu went to their rooms. Mai, Toph, and Ira went to the gardens to talk. That left Zuko and Tom in the rather quiet sitting room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tom broke the silence.

"Yeah, tell me everything you told Mai about what your Dad's been up to."

"He's had an awful lot of men to the house, lately. I've over heard them talk about when and how to attack. I think they said they had close to two thousand men just outside the city. Last night they said they would mount a frontal assault tommarrow. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"I'd say spend the night here and be ready to fight; to defend your family at all costs in the morning."

"You always seem to know what to do."

"No, no I don't. I proved that years ago."

Thinking the topic better left unspokin', Tom said nothing and left to escort Ira home and come back to the palace for what may await him the next day.


	3. Let the Battle Begin

Let the Battle Begin

It was the next day just after breakfast and Zuko had the family gathered for a little meeting.

"Dad, first of a few questions. Why is Uncle Tom here?" Shang asked.

"Tom is here because of what has been taking place at your grandparents' house. Your mother was almost killed because of your grandfather. We have reason to believe that there will be an attack today on the palace." Zuko explained.

"Well, that answered my questions." Shang said.

"Any more questions? If not, let's just continue as usual just be a little more aware of what's going on." Zuko said.

From that point on the group just stuck together for the rest of the day untill they heard a rumble getting louder. Zuko looked to see what it was and saw a wall of men approaching the palace. Zuko went back to find his family.

"Their coming." Zuko breathed. Tom, Toph, and Shang jumped up to follow Zuko.

"Shouldn't you stop him before he gets himself killed?" Renzu asked her mother.

"I would but he'd win the argument. His father and I both fought when we were his age. We have a heir if anything happens to him. There's no reason not to let him go."

"Besides the fact that _I am not ready to take on a country! _If Dad dies and so does Shang, I am not ready to be the leader of a country."

"Don't worry about that. You won't have to untill after I'm gone. If your father dies before I do, his responsibilities fall to me before you or Shang unless we are for sure you are ready."

"What about the incident the other day? What if Shang did father a child? And then Shang dies, the kid has no father."

"Well, I guess we'll just find out 'cause it's too late now to bring him back."

* * *

><p>Zuko stood in amazment at the great forces gathered to oppose him. That amazment didn't last long. The rebels were soon pouring through the front gate forcing Zuko and the palace guards to retreat into the palace and rebels following right along not about to stop.<p>

"Shang! Go find your mother and tell her code blue." Zuko yelled to his son who wasted no time in following his father's instruction.

Shang ran through the hallways and found the master bedroom.

"Mom! Dad said to tell you code blue."

"Shit." Mai said under her breath. "Is your father coming?"

"When I left, he was keeping a sword from slicing his head open. My guess is no."

Just as he finished that statment, Zuko came through the door with Toph carrying Tom who was unconsious and bleeding.

"What happened?" Mai yelled.

"I don't know. I found him in the floor like this." Zuko said setting him on the bed.

"You're not coming, are you?" Mai asked while Zuko found a lantern on the wall and moved it to find a key hole in the wall. He put his palm on the hole and firebended into the hole. A section of wall opened like a door.

"No, I'm not going to just sit back while my men are out there busting their butts to keep us safe. I'm not going to be like my father was during the invasion."

"Zuko, you are nothing like your father, but I suppose you're not about to change your mind."

"No I'm not."

"I know you remember what happened to your cousin."

"I'll never forget what happened to Lu Ten."

"Well, I don't want that to happen to you. Going back there could just be a death trap."

"I know."

"Then why do you insist on going back there? You would be leaving your kids with no father, your country with a leader thats not ready in the slightest to be a leader, and your loving and caring wife without the man she loves."

"Because I'm just that damn stubborn that's why."

"Fine, get yourself killed, but when you're about to be killed remember I told you so."

"That is why I love you." Zuko said pulling her in for what could be their last passionate kiss before he left again.

"Shang, help me carry Tom to the chamber." Mai said grabbing Tom's upper half.

* * *

><p>When Zuko returned to the battle, Toph and a small group of guards were the only defenders of the palace left. All others were either captured or killed. It didn't take Zuko long to realize that Mai was right.<p>

They fought and fought untill only Toph and Zuko were left.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. You always were stuborn but I didn't think you were too stuborn to die." Mai's father walked up to Zuko sitting bound in chains with Toph beside him. "Now you've deffinetly proved it."

"Yoshi, you've got real nerve to march in here and think we'd give up without a fight."

"Oh no, it was quite the oppisite. I expected you, Shang, Renzu, Mai, and Tom to fight."

"So you were willing to risk the lives of both of your kids and grandkids, but you won't risk your own life. You are a damn coward."

Zuko recieved a smack across the face. "Do you forget that you are the one in chains Zuko?"

"Yeah, Zuko. I think you should shut up now." Toph chimed in.

"No, he's going to kill me any way, I'm going to tell him how I really feel."

"By all means tell me."

"You never did like me, did you? You were always bitchy around me and I never knew why. You didn't come to your own daughter's wedding. You don't even seem the least bit happy with her."

"Because she fell in love with the trouble maker I knew you'd be from day one. And sure enough, you're banished, come home and betray your country. You help prisoners escape and get Mai arrested in the process for saving your ass."

"That was her choice and she knew full well the conciquences. You should be proud of her now. Mai is happy with two beautiful children and married to the Fire Lord. Why can't you be just as happy?"

"Enough. I've heard enough out of you."

"Wouldn't you at least like to know where your daughter is?"

"No, it's time for you to die." Yoshi signaled a soldier who came to Zuko and took aim with his sword at Zuko's neck.

"Toph, tell Shang, he's Fire Lord." were Zuko's last words.

"No, Zuko!" Toph yelled as Zuko hit the floor, dead. "You bitches killed him!"

"You have an awfully big mouth for a little lady. Let her go, she has a message to deliever after all."

* * *

><p>Toph ran down the hallway and found the chamber that Mai, Shang, and Renzu resided in and knocked on the door.<p>

"Mai, it's Toph, open the door." Toph said and the door opened

"Where's Zuko, where's my father!" Renzu asked.

"Dead, Zuko's dead. Yoshi killed him and left. Shang's Fire Lord."

"Well, if they left, we don't have to stay in here."

When they reached the foyer, it was littered with bodies and weapons. One body stood out in the center of the room. It was bound in chains and slashed at the neck. Mai made her way to it and flipped the body over. She broke into tears when she saw it was Zuko. Shang and Renzu rushed to her side. Renzu cried into her brother's sholder as they gathered their mother and prepared for the royal funeral and coronation the next day.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a big funeral, friends and family only, inside the palace. Mai stood to give an epilouge.<p>

"Zuko was a good man. A father to his kids. He was like a second father to his brother inlaw. Most of all, he was a well known leader and the best leader this nation has seen in a century. He wasn't cruel unless necessary. He was a loving, caring husband. Zuko was loved by most even though he was stuborn at times. He was known all over the world as the peace maker he was. He had friends in the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Air Temples, and Fire Nation. He was brave but stuborn, usually mad about something but still loveable and sweet. Zuko was Fire Lord for sixteen years, father of Shang and Renzu, and my husband. This was who Fire Lord Zuko was and now we will meet the next generation." Mai said with tears in her eyes.

Their friends paraded into the front row of people waiting to watch the coronation. Zuko's family lined up infront of the palace.

A Fire Sage stood before the crowd holding the crown. "May I see the succeding heir?" the sage asked.

Shang stepped infront of the sage and nealt. "All hail Fire Lord Shang." the sage announced and the crowd erupted with a cheer.

"I will try to follow my father's footsteps. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Shang really didn't know if he could handle the power he was being given.


	4. The Royal Engagement

The Royal Engagment

First day as Fire Lord wasn't the best day for Shang. He went from pile to pile of paper work. If it weren't for Mai's help, Shang would've lost his mind by lunch.

"Mom, you have no clue how big a help you've been."

"Oh, yes, I do. I did the same thing plus some to help your father. The best part though was the fact that both you and him admitted to needing help. That brings me to something I think we need to talk about. There's no way your dad would've made it as Fire Lord with out me. I've been thinking about allowing Ming to move into the palace. That way if you ever need a break from being Fire Lord, you have something to get away to."

"But then how would I keep up with deadlines? And what if I still can't get my mind off of paper work and meetings?"

"I can keep up with deadlines and Ming can figure out what to do with you."

"What did you do to get Dad's mind off paper work?"

"Let's just say it was the plus some." Mai said and Shang giggled. "What is funny?"

"Now, I don't want to know what you did. I think I'll go tell Ming the news and get back to work."

He left on that note. He went to Mng's house and knocked on her door. Ming answered the door in surprise to see the new Fire Lord.

"What are you doing here?" Ming asked.

"I thought that you would want to know that you can feel free to move into the palace."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I talked to my mom and she said it might be a good idea." Shang said that and she embraced him.

"Thank Agni, I think my mom was thinking about kicking me out after the incident the other day." Ming said into his chest. "I'll go start packing." she said leaving the embrace and heading into the house. When she came back, her arms were filled with stuff and her mother was right behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ming's mother yelled.

"To the palace with my boyfriend." Ming yelled back going out the door which was where her mother stopped when she saw Shang.

"Why are you taking her to the palace?"

"Quite frankly, I'm taking advice from my mother. My mother is the smartest person I know. If she tells me I should do something, I do it. She has never told me to do something wrong and I don't imagine she would start now."

"I trust your judgment but I better be going to a wedding before celebrating becoming a grandparent."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that don't happen. You have my word."

"All I'm saying is that I remember your mother when she was younger and she's never the same person around your father that she was around her friends. She was quiet around her friends and an open book around your dad."

"She has seemed a bit quieter than usual. Even I didn't know that. Who are you?"

"I don't know why Mai didn't recognise me. I'm an old friend, Ty Lee."

"I remember Mom talking about you. You ran off to join the circus, went with my aunt to find my dad, and then joined Kyoshi Warriors."

"Is that true, Mom?" Ming couldn't help but ask.

"One-hundred percent. I remember when Azula made Zuko and Mai fall ontop of eachother into the fountain in the palace gardens."

"I think you should come with us. My mom might want to talk to you, if not talk just see an old friend."

"I'd be honored."

* * *

><p>"What?" Mai was shocked to say the least to find out where Ty Lee actually was for years now.<p>

"With all do respect, Lady Mai, I had no clue." Ming confessed.

"You never sent a letter or anything."

"I figured you and Zuko were busy."

"Ty Lee, I am never too busy for you. Zuko never would've been, either. It don't matter. What matters now are our kids and by the looks of things, we're going to be inlaws before long." As Mai said that they heard sombody yell "Yes!" from the hallway. They ran into the hall to find Shang on one knee, holding a little velvet box where Ming could see the box's contents. "Told you."

Ming was jumping up and down with a big smile on her face. Shang barely had time to get up off the ground when Ming embraced him, this time taking him in, from his musky yet sweet cologne to the deep red color of his robes. "I thought you'd never ask." She laughed into his chest before leaving to find her mother. "Mom, I'm gettin' married."

"So I heard. You are a lucky girl, Ming, to personally know the Fire Lord at all, let alone be marrying him." Ty Lee said.

"I know, Mom."

Ty Lee turned to Shang.

"And you are off to a good start."

"How do you figure? I've got pile after pile of paperwork on my desk plus meetings to attend for the next few weeks just to notify me on the economy, peace treaties, and I don't know what else."

"You're getting married to a beautiful, intelligent girl. But most importantly, you kept your word."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. So when do we start planning?"

"Well, like Dad always said, why wait?"


	5. Hike Up the Mountain

**a/n: Sorry I ain't updated in quite a while. Between school and lack of ideas, I've been busy**.

* * *

><p>Hike Up a Mountain<p>

About a week until a wedding with no sign of any more rebellion. What could possibly go wrong, am I right? And that was just about how it went, too. Not!

After the battle, Tom had been sent to the nearest hospital. He was bandaged up and stayed there until he gained back conscienceness a few days later.

He was then released to Mai who took him to the palace

"Where's Zuko? I figurered he would've been there to pick me up."

"Zuko's not coming and you're not gonna be seeing him ever again." Mai said weakly.

"Why? What happened?"

"He dropped you off with me and when he went back to the battle he was captured and executed." Mai sorrowfully.

"Buh. He was like a_ father_ to me. He was more of a father to me than our real dad, damn it! Who was it that had the fuckin' _nerve_ to kill the greatest man I'll ever know?"

"Our real dad."

"That son of a-"

"Whoa, calm down. Once we find him, he's going straight to a holding cell to wait for his trial." Mai cut him off.

"I hope he gets executed."

"You don't stand alone. We still have to catch him first. With our luck, he's currently drunk somewhere in the Earth Kingdom."

"Why would he be drunk?"

"Once you've been around him for as long as I have, you'll learn stuff about him. If he did something he would find life changing, he would look and look until he found a bottle of wine, champange, or pretty much any liquor he could find and drink himself silly. Mom usually had to stop him before he passed out."

* * *

><p>Mai was right. Yoshi was drunk in an Earth Kingdom tavern. Along with most of the people in there. Yoshi was accustomed to people treating him like the noble he was. He found out that nobles weren't treated as nobles in a tavern.<p>

He pushed through to a seat at the bar.

"Hey! What's yer problem?"

"People want me dead because there's a new Firelord, a sixteen year old child."

"How would you know?"

"My daughter was the last Firelord's wife and the new Firelord's mother. I'm pretty sure she wants me dead or alive."

The stranger grinned. "Boys, we've got ourselves a Fire Nation noble." Men started pulling knives with crooked grins. "She's gowinna get cha alright. Dead or alive, now that could be questionable."

* * *

><p>"My lady, there's a man here that wants to talk to you."<p>

"Send him in."

A man drug in a large crate. "My lady, I do believe you've been lookin' fer yer dad."

"Yes, and how would you know?"

"I ran into him."

"What is in the crate?"

The man opened the crate. "Why don't you come on over and see fer yer self?" Mai did just that and was shocked at what she saw. Her dad soaked with blood.

"Tom, found Dad."

Tom soarly got up and walked over to Mai to look into the crate. "How'd you know who he was?"

"He was drunk and told me everything except fer why he would be wanted dead or alive."

Shang got up and joined his mom and uncle. "He murdered my father in cold blood. I was there at the battle and we have a witness to my father's murder."

"We had a fight before he went back to the battle. A pointless fight at that. I still lay awake at night wishing I could go back and redo that moment and maybe keep him from going back. No, he had to be the brave man his dad wasn't and lead his men personally."

"I know Dad was stubborn but he was twice the man that Ozai was and I can only hope to be the man that Dad was."

"Well, what do we do with Dad, Mai?" Tom intervined

"Well, what can we do with him? I guess take him to Mom and let her take care of him."

"Ha ha. If you think I'm going to tell her her husband's dead, you're 'bout as crazy as Azula."

"Fine, I'll do it. Sir, would you take my father and follow me please?" Sure enough, the stranger picked up Yoshi and followed Mai across the street to her mother's home. Mai knocked on the door and her mom actually answered the door.

"Mai, why is there a man carrying a dead man?"

"That dead man is your husband and I thought you might want to know. Where do you want him?"

"Well, umm, sofa I suppose. Uh, who killed him and why?"

"The man who just walked through your house and Dad was wanted dead or alive."

"How did that man find out?"

"Dad was drunk, again, Mother. How else would you imagine?"

"What was he wanted for?"

"You seriously don't know? He was wanted for treasonous murder."

"Who did he murder?"

"Where have you been for the last few days? My husband."

"How was his murder treasonous?"

"He was the Firelord."

"What do you expect me to do with him?"

"I don't know just something." Mai left before she would have to answer any more questions with obvious answers.

* * *

><p>A week or two passed without a thing out of ordinary happening. Then, you would never guess what happened.<p>

Mai went in to wake Shang and Shang wasn't there. She didn't think any of it and figured he went to th bathroom or something. So she wakes Renzu and goes to knock on Ming's door when she heard giggling in the room. She waited and listened.

"What time is it?"

"About eight."

"Ah, I better go before Mom cetches us."

Shang opened the door and almost ran straight into his mother. "No, don't let little ol' me stop you."

"Busted. Again. Tell me, is it more embarrassing here or at her house?"

"Shut up, you little terd. You won't be laughin' when you're the one to get caught."

"Let her go, Shang."

"Guys, this is twice now, you can't keep doing this."

"You were counting?"

"You're setting a bad example for Renzu."

"I suppose it's partially my fault. I gave the idea and didn't think about possible consiqueces when we actually did it."

"Thank you for taking some responsibility, Ming. How 'bout I do the paperwork and find you when it's ready."

"Sounds good. See ya."

They went their separate ways, Mai to Shang's office and Shang and Ming went to find Renzu.

"Do you realize what you agreed to?" Ming said half way down the hallway.

"I don't have to do paperwork."

"Anything else?"

"What?"

"Babysitting your little sister."

"Well crap."

* * *

><p>Renzu sat in Shang's room with nothing to do but watch her brother and future-sister-inlaw make out.<p>

"Is this all you two ever do?" Renzu inturrupted them.

"Well, we could play pai sho but the set's in Mom's room and Mom's room is off limits. Always has been."

"Wait. Remember my tenth birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Great uncle Iroh got me a pai sho set and I never took it out of my closet after that."

"Then Go. Get. It."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'."

Ming and Shang sat and waited and waited. When Renzu never came back, Shang and Ming went to go check on her. Shang opened Renzu's door to a horrifying sight; a trail of blood from the closet to where Renzu lay dead on her bed. He made his way to his sister's body, stumbled to his knees with his head in his hands and cried.

"It's okay."

"No! It's not okay, she was my sister! What basterd has the damn nerve to kill a twelve year old girl? Tomarrow's her damn birthday, did you know that, tomarrow's her birthday!" Shang screamed his pout. Ming patted her hand on his back in an attempt to comfort. "If it weren't for some basterd, she would be _thirteen_ tomarrow."

"I know. Why don't you stay here while I go get your mom, would that be alright?" Shang gently nodded and Ming left. A few minutes later, Ming came back with Mai right behind her.

"Are you alright?" Mai bent down next to her son, still pouting. He nodded and slowly and carefully got up to carry his sister into the living area. He set her on the sofa and backed away, lookin' like he could break into tears any minute. Mai sat on the tea table next to the sofa and did just that, broke into tears.

"Why me? I was a good parent, loving wife, supported my family in most decisions. Where did I go wrong? Why does everyone I'm the slightest bit close to die?"

"You didn't go wrong, Mai. This wasn't your fault, this wasn't your fault at all. I'm sure that both of your kids were and still are proud of you and so was your husband."

"Thanks Ming, you have no clue how much you mean to me."

"No, you're the one I should be thanking, you mean so much to so many people. I envy the strength that you have had through out all that's been happening lately."

"Thank you, Ming. Shang, are you sure you're okay? I know she meant an awful lot to you."

"I'm fine. I'm going to get ready for tomarrow."

* * *

><p>They had planned a party, a bunch of Renzu's friends.<p>

Everybody'd arrived and Shang cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry to say that Renzu isn't joining us. She was killed by an assassin yesterday. All we know about the assassin is that they're out of the palace."

Some started crying, some were just overwelmed. One boy spoke up.

"So you're telling us that our friend is dead."

Shang hesitated. "Yes."

The boy slipped to his knees in tears. "I can't believe my girlfriend's dead."

"Wait, you're Renzu's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't I know my sister had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I've never met you before so it ain't my fault."

"What's going on?" Mai asked.

"I'm Lee and I used to be Renzu's boyfriend."

"Well, haven't we had a productive two days?"

"Yeah. I find out my mother don't pay attention to what's right out side her window, my father and daughter is dead and my daughter had a boyfriend I never knew about. Would we like to add anything else that I'm just now finding out?"

"I got somethin' but I'll mention it later."

"No by all means mention it now."

"Well, can I speak with you alone Mai?"

"Of course you can." They stepped out into the hallway and Ming began.

"I've been gettin' up at like two in the morning consistantly to throw up for about a week."

"I might know what's going on if you wouldn't mind telling me when Shang first snuck out to, you know."

"Like a month ago."

"I'm not for sure, but I think you might be pregnant. I suggest you go to the palace physician and make sure before you tell Shang."

"I'm goin' later."

"Good. Tell me what's going on afterward."

"I will."

* * *

><p>About an hour later Ming went to see the palace physician, Dr. Tomari.<p>

"So, how have you been feeling, Ming?"

"I have been waking up at about two in the morning to throw up consistantly for about a week."

"Anything else?"

"Not really, I've been a little more tired than usual."

"How about I run a few blood tests and get back to you?"

"That'll be fine."

The doctor moved to take a blood sample. He took the sample and Ming left. Tests were ran and Dr. Tomari went to tell Ming the results.

"Ming, may I speak with you?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a second, Shang." She and the doctor stepped out into the hallway.

"First, if he asks, my ecology teacher knows you and wanted to know how I've been doin' lately. Now, how am I doin'?"

"Well, I ran the tests and I had to run one test inparticular multiple times to believe it, but I got the same result each time. You aren't sick. The problem test was the one for pregnancy. I find it unusual to find a sixteen year old's pregnancy test come out positive."

"How long do I have?"

"Untill what?"

"Untill I absolutely have to tell Shang I'm having a baby."

"My estimate would be one to three months."

"Great. I think I'll get it over with and tell him now."

"Good luck with that. I think if that's all, I'll be sitting in my office."

"Have fun with that." The doctor went back to his office and Ming rejoined Shang.

"So what was all that about?"

"Earlier, I had went to see Dr. Tomari. He did some blood tests and we found out that... I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Shang, I'm going to give birth to **_our_** baby." Shang nearly fainted at the great news. First he inherits the throne and next he's expected to be a father. They ran through the halls trying to find Mai and finally found her in the kitchen. At the first glimpse of Mai, Ming exclaimed, "I'm pregnant." The words were fast yet some what understandable.

"Do what now?"

"I'm pregnant."

Mai paused in shock. "You might think I'm crazy but I think I have an idea."

"Mom, by all means, enlighten us."

"I think history is repeating itself. I mean, think about it. Your dad died just before you got engaged. Ozai died just before me and your dad got engaged. Your uncle was knocked unconscience the same day that your dad died. Iroh was knocked unconscience in a robbery the same day that Ozai died. Azula died days after we were engaged and we found out I was going to have you the same day. Renzu was killed a day after you two were engaged and you found out that Ming is pregnant on the same day. Call it coincidence, call me over observant, but I think history is repeating on the next generation."

"Now that you mention it, that seems to be what has been goin' on. You might be a little over observant, but I think it's good that you noticed this so that we can maybe learn from past mistakes. On the other hand, it explains why I never got away with anything unless I was alone with Dad."

"Mai, I think you should give me some parenting lessons sometime."

"I think I was always like that. It was rare that I let somthing go unnoticed, growing up."

"But still, you couldn't let me get away with anything."

"You should have known better than to do quite a bit of what I caught you doing."

"What'd you catch him doin'?"

"Anything from sneakin' cookies before supper to throwing **my** knives at his sister. Usually, if I had any knives missing I knew where Shang and Renzu were, in the garden coming close to killing eachother. Growing up, I swear, that boy had no limits, and that still seems to be true."

"That's not true. I have never snuck out and went outside of the city."

"Where all have you snuck to go other than to Ming's?"

"Ah, I've been through the market place, goofed off with some buddies a couple times. We've been to the tavern, the weapons shop, I should shut up now."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Ming." Ming smacked Shang on the arm.

"Shang, you're lucky you're Firelord other wise you wouldn't be coming out of your room for two months. Ming, you might be engaged to the Firelord, but you're not Firelady until you say 'I do' at the altar. Ty-lee will be hearing about this."

"In my defense, it was always his idea and I was always too tired to fight with him. I was usually the one to help him to the front door, after that a servant would help him. You don't want to see him drunk, or hear him for that matter."

"Acted as if he could take anything to the point that you had to yank him out of a bar fight multiple times and talked nonsince like he could make your wildest dreams come true?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Zuko was like that. If I remember correctly, the last time he was drunk was the night of life. It was date night and he decided to surprize me and took me to the tavern. I swear, he had between ten and fifteen shots of either whiskey or tequila. I had a shot or two of whatever Zuko and maybe two beers. I had to almost carry him back to the palace. He passed out on the bed or so I thought. I thought that I'd get changed into my nightgown and go to bed. I get my nightgown on and Zuko raps his arms around me and kisses me while he pulls me to the bed."

"Stop! I don't want to know what happens next!" the young firelord cried.

"Fine. If you want to know what happens next, it took place about sixteen years ago, followed by about nine months of misery, and brought you the current Firelord."

"Really, Mom?"

"Yes, really."

"So, you're telling me that I'm here because you and Dad were drunk?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happen."

* * *

><p>Renzu's funeral was quiet if anything. When Shang stood to give an epilouge was the only time anyone looked up.<p>

"Princess Renzu was my sister. You better believe I am upset, but it's not just because she was killed. No, it's also because she was so young. Renzu died the day before her _thirteenth birthday_. I knew Renzu from day one and she didn't deserve to die, she had everything to live for. If she were still alive, she would be a beloved sister, daughter, and girlfriend, an aunt to a child yet to be born. I believe that the one responsible for this needs to be brought to justice, all who wish to join me in this hunt for a murderer say 'I'"

Ming stood up, "I"

Mai stood as well, "I"

Lee and Ty Lee stood, "I"

One after another stood, Sokka and Suki, Aang and Katara, Toph, Tom and Ira.

"I know that Renzu is in the spirit world smiling down upon us, now let's make her prouder than she's ever been and bring her murderer to justice.


	6. The Threat

The Threat

It was the next day and several people were gathered infront of the palace with their swords and knives. "You'll be split up into five groups and asigned either a palace guard or me to lead you. Each group will be given a part of town to search." Shang yelled over the crowd.

Mai presented a map of the city. "Group one will go north, group two south, group three east, group four west, and group five will stay here and search the palace." she said pointing out each side of town as she annouced them. The groups separated, group one lead by Shang and group three lead by Mai.

* * *

><p>"I told you not to get caught!"<p>

"There was blood everywhere, how was I supposed to keep from it."

"Plus you killed the wrong girl."

"No, you said-"

"Don't argue with me. Because of you there are people out looking for the man that killed their princess. Wait, this might work to my advantage. You killed the youngest girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"That was her daughter which will hurt her worse than a daughter-inlaw."

"Yes but while I was in there, I heard somthing interesting about the inlaw."

"What?"

"She's expecting to have a baby."

"Then go back in there after a few days and see if you can catch Mai alone. Tell her that if she tells anyone you're there, Ming's next."

* * *

><p>Days past with no sign of the assassin. Then there was a day when Mai was alone in Shang's office.<p>

Mai had gotten up to leave when she heard somthing fall behind her. She spun around to get a hand over her mouth and a knife at her throat.

"Don't scream and I won't slit your throat wide open like your daughter's." He said as he eased his hand off of her mouth but left the knife in place.

"I wouldn't scream if I was in escrueating pain. Why are you terrorizing my family?"

"I'm just simply following orders. Which reminds me I have a message for you."

"What?"

"Tell anyone I'm here and Ming dies."

"How would you know if I do tell somebody?"

"I'll be watching, simple as that."

"What makes Ming so special?"

"The way I understood it, she's pregnant."

"That's right you've been watching. Which must be how you knew where to catch my daughter."

"Oh, teenage girls are predictable, you know that they're going to use their closet to get somthing. The question is just when."

"You killed her the day before her thirteenth birthday, you knew that right?"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know much about the royal family besides their names, what they look like, and who's currently on the throne, Firelady Mai."

"I don't use that title anymore."

"The way I see it, you should keep that title until someone else is ready to handle it."

"But that would also somewhat imply that I'm my son's wife which I'm not. So, may I ask who hired you?"

"You would probably like to know who wants you dead. I think you know her already, though."

The word "her"sent Mai's head spinning for the moment as she thought. 'How many hers do I know that hate me?' she thought and then it hit her. "My mother." the assassin nodded. "I have a mission for you. I want you to kill her next time you two meet. My son is starting a new family while running a country, he don't need to be worrying about someone trying to kill him."

"You're right. Damn you're smart, Zuko must've had a good eye." The man came nearly close enough to kiss her over his knife.

"Nine times out of ten, he did. And so did I."

"Did you now?"

"How do you think my marksmanship with knives became legendary **and **got Zuko?"

"Really?" He asked wrapping his arm around Mai's waist, obviously turned on by the sleek woman and her statment.

"And just so ya know, you're not the only one with a knife." Mai held up one of her own knives.

"Mm, you're a dangerous woman, Mai."

"I've only ever met two men that loved me for me, one is my uncle. The other died protecting the ones he loved."

"I think you've met a third." The man pulled her into a deep kiss. At first, Mai rebelled, but as it continued, Mai gave in a little at a time. They finally pulled apart after a good minute or two. Mai was the first to speak.

"What the fuck was that?" Mai questioned just loud enough that her son could hear her as he passed by his office. Shang started to reach for the knob when he stopped at the soud of a man's voice.

"I believe that was a kiss that was wonderful in so many ways. No wonder your dad was complainin' about how Zuko would never shut up about you." Shang was in shock with what he was hearing. He yanked the door open to find his mother in the arms of a complete stranger, both with a knife.

"What's goin' on in here?"

"Shang? It's not what it looks like!" Mai exclaimed as Shang started a trek down the hallway. "Shang? Get off of me. This is your fault, whoever you are." Mai said sternly pulling away from him. "I'm not sure what you're expecting me to do, but where you're leading, ain't about to happen. I'm still learning to live without my last husband. I'm not ready yet. I know what Shang thinks happened and why don't you just get out the way you came before you cause anymore damn problems that we don't need." Mai was in tears now. She ran out of the room after Shang.

* * *

><p>"Shang, What's wrong?" Ming asked as he stormed through the door.<p>

"Why don't you ask my mom and her new boyfriend?" Shang questioned as Mai came through the door.

"Shang, nothing happened." Mai announced.

"That wasn't what it looked like when I walked in. How are you so quick to replace Dad?"

"I swear, he came on to me with a knife at my throat, I wasn't trying to replace your father. I tryed to get away from him, but-"

"Why didn't you stab him with the knife in your hand!"

"Because it got to where it just seemed too much like your father back when he was sixteen or seventeen, which I thought it was impossible to meet another man like your father. For a moment, I didn't want that kiss to end , but when the kiss ended, so did the fantasy. The fantasy that your father and sister were still alive. I seriously didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"That's what I said when I made out with Ming for the first time. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. So, who was he?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"If you really want to know, that was the man hired by your grandmother to kill Renzu and at some point Ming. I told him to kill your grandmother when he got the chance."

"Seriously." Ming put her arm around him in an attempt to comfort.

"It'll be okay, she didn't mean it." Ming said.

"I know, but the fact that she kissed the man that killed Renzu is what bothers me the most."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"What did he look like?"

"Almost like a kid. He couldn't have been any older than sixteen."

"Oh my Agni. I think I might know who it was. Oh my Agni. I can't believe Rae just tried to make out with my mother."

"How do you figure it's Rae?"

"The guy looked pretty thin."

"Who's Rae?"

"A guy at school. I swear he hates me. I heard he had learned to throw knives." Shang answered.

"Wait. Is that his full name?"

"No, I think it's like Raehokiko." Ming intervined.

"I think I know him."

"Do what now?"

"I remember teaching a young boy by that name to throw when you were seven or eight."

"Oh dang. If my mother taught him how to throw then we're probably in trouble."

"I don't know. He seemed... sympathetic, after that ordeal. Like he just lost the killer's heart he came with as we talked and he learned more about me."

"So?"

"Give me a little more time with him and we'll have nothing to worry about."

"How would you know?"

"When I was in school, my teachers always told me that if I went to college, I'd major in psychology. I think I can handle predicting a child half my age. By the way he reacted earlier, with one more round I'll have him eating out of my hand like a messenger hawk."

"So, how do we get him back here?"

"First, make sure it's Rae, if so, then tell him I want to see him."

"How will we know?"

"He'll probably be more in a daze than usual. Ask him somthing like 'what happened to you?' He'll either try to be modest and pretend it didn't happen or tell you half of the truth."

"Or the most of the truth. There's alot of people I never told I was a prince. I'm trying to keep my home and school problems separate and me being royalty out of the complicated minds of gossips."

"You should've kissed that wish good bye when you were crowned."

"Yeah well I didn't and I'm going to hope that things stay the same when I go back. Hopefully, he hasn't figured out what I've been trying to hide."

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Shang and Ming stood in the school hallway looking for Rae when finally they spotted him. Sure enough, Rae seemed as if in a daze.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Shang approached the dazed young man.

"Nothin', it's just somthing that happened yesterday."

"Do tell." Ming joined the two.

"I kissed the most beautiful girl in the Fire Nation." Shang was in aw at what this guy was saying about his mom, but tryed not to show it.

"Who was she?"

"Royalty."

"Dude, Firelady Mai?"

"Yeah. Great kisser. I hear her husband died, so who knows."

"No wonder she wants to talk to you."

"Wait. What?"

"Tonight, come with me to the palace. Firelady Mai wants to talk to you."

"How would you know?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

><p>The day went fast up to the time to go to the palace. The three went through the palace to find Mai in the sitting room with a cup of tea.<p>

"Mom, we're here." Shang announced. "And we brought Rae."

"What's going on? I didn't do anything to offend anybody here."

"Actually, it's concerning what happened yesterday." Mai said.

"When I asked you about what happened yesterday, I already knew somebody had kissed Mai, I just didn't know it was you until today."

"Rae, there were a couple of things that I think you might want to keep in mind." Mai announced. "Number one, I am twice your age. Number two, even if you were my age, I'm not ready for someone else yet, I'm still trying to get over the death of my last husband."

"Mom, before you say that, I found a letter addressed to you in Dad's office. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you." Shang handed Mai the scroll. She unrolled it and began to read.

_Dear Mai,_

_I know this probably seems like last time I left, but this time is different. I went into a battle and evidently didn't come out. I just want to let you know that I died because I had something worth protecting. I wanted you to be happy, even if it meant I had to go. If that happiness means another man after I'm gone, I already forgive you, don't feel guilty, you'd be giving him an expierience that will last a lifetime. Tell the kids our story, the whole thing, you might want to leave out a part or two though. And think about it before you start, I won't be there to help you out. I always loved you whether we were together or apart._

_Your truly beloved,_

_Zuko_

Mai was almost in tears with Zuko's last documented words. "You alright, Mom?"

"Fine. I still think I'm not quite ready for another man."

"That's alright, I can wait." Rae said as if he was hoping to get lucky.

"Agni, no! Now that I know who you are and how old you are, it would probably be like kissing my brother. Yeah, I kissed a guy, but he was my brother."

"I knew who you were to begin with and I didn't feel like I was kissing my mother. What I don't get is why Shang keeps calling you 'Mom?'"

"You are dumber than I thought you were. You know that she has a son, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I am her son." Shang made sure each word was defined and legible.

"What? I'm sorry, it just sounded like you told me that I kissed you mother."

"If you didn't understand that, you are a dumbass." Mai smacked Shang on the shoulder.

"Watch your language."

"What? It's true!"

"Oh my Agni, I kissed your mother."

"See what I deal with?"


	7. The Challenge

The Challenge

A few days later

"Have you delivered the message?"

"Yes, your daughter said to give you a message as well."

"Oh? That bitch actually has something to say to me?"

"Yes, she said that she doesn't need you screwing with her life and gave me new orders. Somthing I've wanted to do from the first time we met." Rae pulled a knife.

"Well go ahead, it's clear that I'm unwanted." Mai's mother didn't scream nor put up a fight. Nobody even noticed her absence, not even her servants.

* * *

><p>That same day Rae met up with Shang at school. "You won't be worrying about your grandmother any more."<p>

"Don't tell me that or I just might have you arrested."

"Fine, I'll be coming home with you so that I can inform your mom." Rae noticed the look on Shang's face. "You're mad, what's wrong?"

"Within the week before my wedding my sister is killed, I find my mother making out with one of my friends, and then you tell me my grandmother's dead. All of this was caused by you. I should have you arrested for murder and adultery."

"Yes, I murdered your family and kissed you mother, but I didn't have sex with her."

"Personally, I don't see the difference, I'm sure you wanted to just like every other offical that sometimes came over while my dad was in a meeting to just to flirt with her."

"I think I see what you're gettin' at. I never knew my dad. Once a week my mom would go out with a different guy each week. One night she never came back. After that I lived with my uncle who was a gambler if you ever saw one, he brought home a woman every night and she'd always be gone the next morning. The only reason I lived with him was so that I didn't go to a foster home."

"What does that have to do with you and my mom?"

"I never had a father figure or a mother figure that taught me that women aren't just pretty faces that I could have when ever I wanted instead of respectable people. We got to talking and she gradually revealed her past to me, as far as I knew, I could have her and from what she told me about herself, I wanted her."

"Well, you can't have her. If anything you should've let her choose what happened instead of just doing it."

"I know that now, if I'd known she was your mom, I would've at least asked you before kissing her, but I didn't know."

"You know what? Just forget it, do what you want with her. Mom thought she would never meet another man like my dad, she kisses you and said she thought for a minute, it was him, again. Why don't you give her the luxery to be in that fantasy again.

* * *

><p>Rae followed Shang and Ming to the palace and found Mai in Shang's office, behind a pile of papers. "Shang? Did you straighten things out between you and Rae?"<p>

"Not Shang, and I think I made things worse."

"I found him pouting under a pile of blankets. How does it get much worse than that?"

"If I remember correctly, it went somthing like him telling me to be your 'stand-in' for his dad."

Mai held her head in her hands. "I was by no means trying to replace Zuko. If anything it was my imagination running away with me and my wishes that Zuko was still alive."

"I'm not trying to take Zuko's place, but no matter what it means doing, I'm going to do what I can to help."

"If you're willing to do that, you're either brave or crazy."

"Why would I be crazy?"

"When in frustration, I throw knives, you could be the one holding the target."

"Is there a way that I can help, _now_?"

"Maybe, if you can figure it out." Rae barely hesitated before he leaned over the desk and gave Mai a deep kiss.

"How close am I?" He asked upon separating.

"Right on the dot." The boy could see the lust in the older woman's face, but didn't notice the whiskey on her breath.

"Do we want to go to your room now or later?"

"Why wait?" she questioned slowly moving around the desk. They shared one more kiss before going down the hallway and into Mai's bedroom. Once there, they did the deed that once Shang found out about, he would dread.

* * *

><p>Shang had been looking for his mom for about thirty minutes, when there was only one place left to look, her bedroom. He rapped on the door to recieve no answer, he opened the door to find his mom and Rae snuggled together in bed. "Oh my Agni!" The cry woke both of them, Mai being the first to notice her son at the door.<p>

"Shit." Mai mumbled drawing Rae's attention to his friend in the doorway.

"I thought you weren't trying to replace Dad!"

"Shang. I promise, I'd been drinking whiskey all day, trying to surpress headaches, I was close enough to drunk that I couldn't resist when he came in asking how he could help."

"So how was he? Was he as good as Dad?" Shang said sarcastically. "Being drunk is no excuse, Mom!"

"Nowhere near. No one could ever replace your father. How many times must I tell you that?" Shang stormed off down the hallway while the couple remained where they were.

"Was I really that bad?"

"No, you're 'bout as good as Zuko was at your age and just as aggressive." Rae got a thought._ She's rich, sex is great, this might work out for me. Ask her to marry me and I can get away from my stupid uncle._ A plan formed in his head.

"Oh, I just remembered I have to pick something up in town." Rae explained tripping to get his clothes back on.

* * *

><p>Rae hurriedly walked into a jewlery shop. "Sir, I'm looking for engagment necklaces."<p>

The man showed Rae to the necklaces and Rae picked one out and brought it to the palace. He once again found Mai behind a stack of papers. Rae walked to Mai's side and nealt. "What?"

"Mai, I've never met a girl like you in my life and I don't think I ever will again. Mai, would you be my bride?" Rae asked as Shang walked in.

"Why don't you just go ahead and do it. I don't give a crap anymore." Shang said, throwing papers down on top of the pile.

"I'd love to. Funny, you look just like he would have without his scar." Mai almost laughed.

"Who?"

"Zuko. He hated that scar and for a time he thought of it like the mark of the banished prince."

"Whoa, Zuko was banished?"

"When he was thirteen," Mai nodded. "he spoke out in a war meeting, refused to fight his father, was given his scar, and told he couldn't come back 'til he had the Avatar. Three years later, he came home after Azula shot the avatar full of lightning thinking he was dead. We soon found out that the Avatar was in fact alive."

"Then what happened?"

"Zuko left me to help the Avatar, I got myself arrested for helping Zuko escape from prison, and was released after Ozai was defeated. My life got quite interesting when I turned seventeen."

"I've never met a _girl_ with a criminal record."

"Trust me, you don't want to go to the Boiling Rock as a prisoner."

"If I ever get turned in, that's probably they'll send me. I've got multiple murders of the royal family and as far as Shang is concerned, adultry under my belt."

"Multiple murders?"

"I carried out your orders. Are you aware of the identity of the man who killed Zuko?"

"My dad."

"No, he gave out the orders, but he didn't swing the sword."

"What do you mean?"

"A man forced me to join the rebellion forces, I was one of the few survivors of the raid. We stood circling Zuko and the earthbender while the harsh words were said. Before the battle your dad had told me that when he signaled me, I was to execute Zuko. When I had left the palace that day, it was my sword that was covered in Zuko's blood, I had left many unconscience if not dead, and I wasn't proud of myself, I wasn't about to tell anybody what I'd done either. You can have me arrested and I'll gladly take the punishment for my actions."

"How about let's make a deal? If you can keep out of trouble and get on my uncle's good side during a three week stay at the Boiling Rock, then you can get out early. If you can't do that within three weeks, then you will stay there for the rest of what would be your serving time, which would be two years minimum."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Probably the most difficult to please, the warden."

"I'll do it."

Mai cocked an eyebrow up. "You really think highly of yourself don't you? Not even Zuko could please my uncle."

"If it means pleasing you, I think of myself as high as the sky."

"The more I listen to you, the more you sound like a seventeen year old Zuko. We'll go tommarrow morning."

* * *

><p>"Now just keep your mouth shut unless he asks you a question, got it? I'll tell him what's going on." Mai said as they strolled through the corridor and into her uncle's office.<p>

"Mai! What a surprise. It's nice to see you again."

"You to, Uncle."

"Who's this young man?"

"I have had quite a time since Zuko's death. This young man has caused alot of it and yet he has asked for my hand in marriage. I made a deal with him if you would help me carry it out."

"Oh, and what is this deal?"

"If he can survive three weeks in the Boiling Rock and in some way be on your good side, he can get out of prison and marry me. If he isn't on your good side in any way shape or form at the end of three weeks, then he gets to stay in prison for what would be an at least two year sentence."

"Can I know the boy's charges?"

"Three counts of murder against the royal family and possibly adultry."

"Good sentence estimation, Mai, you are gettin' better at that. Boy, tell me about the murders."

"Um, the first was forced, I was forced to kill Firelord Zuko. The second, I took up a temporary position of assassin and recieved orders to kill Princess Renzu. The third, same situation, I killed Mai's mother."

"And this adultry charge?"

"It started when Shang caught me and Mai kissing in his office. Then just yesterday, I came in the palace and asked how I could help and she was drunk," The larger man looked to his niece with disappointment. "She said I could help if I could guess it. I guessed it right and we went to her bedroom. Next thing I know, I'm hearing Shang yellin', I look over to see Mai naked next to me in the bed."

"Well, boy, you're unlike other criminals. I actually don't have to squeeze information out of you, I think you're gettin' outta here at the end of three weeks so far. As for Mai, I'm rather disappointed. Drunk and sleeping with a boy probably half your age."

"I do have good news. Shang's getting married and his girlfriend's pregnant. So, is the deal going to happen or not?"

"Yes, tell the guard outside to get the boy a uniform."

"You could call me by my name, you know."

"Once you put on that uniform, you might as well forget your name for the next three weeks. Those guards won't care who you are or why you're here, only that you're in their world now. You ain't gettin' out of here until she comes to get cha. I like you, boy. You've got the same attitude I used to have. I think I'm going to have fun with you, boy."

"You two have fun, I'll be back next week to check on him." Mai said as she left the two.

"Once you get changed, you'll be joining the other prisoners in the courtyard. Try not to get into trouble."

"I'm not usually the one that starts the fight, I'm the one who ends it."

* * *

><p>Mai went back to the palace to find Shang not doing what he said he would do. "What happened to doing paperwork?" Mai questioned until she realized where Shang was nealing, next to Zuko and Renzu's memorials with tears in his eyes. "I know how you feel, I miss them, too. Sitting here remembering your mistakes isn't going to bring them back, believe me, I've done it."<p>

"I remember sitting here with you trying to help you. Not knowing how to help. I remember the last thing I told her. 'Then go get it.'"

"I fought with Zuko before he died, now I wish we would've talked about it before hand or just kept my mouth shut."

"I probably should've gone with her to get the pai sho set, but I didn't." Shang just finished his sentence when Ira ran into the garden.

"I just heard."

"About what? So much has happened." Mai questioned.

"What happened to Tom and Zuko."

"You don't pay attention much do you?"

"I had noticed Tom hadn't been in class, but I had no clue why."

"Do you want to know what actually happened?"

"Yes, and why I wasn't one of the first to know."

"My dad lead a rebellion against the palace and Tom was injured in the battle, Zuko was killed after the main battle. We were more concerned about immediate family."

"Where is he?"

"A little more specific?"

"Tom."

"In his room. Down the hall on the right, third room on the right." A look came over Ira's face that said 'Seriously, I'll probably get lost before I even leave the foyer.' "I'll come with you, I was thinkin' about checkin' on him anyway." They went down a hallway on the right and into a room on the right, but to Ira it was like a maze. "How ya doin'?" Mai asked her brother as she entered the room.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm doin' better. Is that who I think it is?"

"Hey, Tom."

"Hey, sweety." Tom was taken in by a hug. "I didn't think you knew where I was."

"I guessed."

"I don't care, you're here now and I'm not really in any condition to go anywhere. This is the only place left for me to go."

"Since you haven't been able to keep up with gossip lately, I have an announcement. At the end of three weeks, I will have either gotten engaged or put a sixteen year old boy in the world's toughest prison for two years." Mai said.

"What did you do?"

"It is a long story ending with I slept with my son's friend and made a deal with him that he could marry me if he could spend three weeks in the Boiling Rock and be on our uncle's good side."

"And what's with the two years in prison if he don't succede?"

"He killed Zuko, your neice, your mother, and probably almost killed you."

"How do you figure two years?"

"Uncle used to teach me how to estimate sentences by hearing the charges."

"Why didn't I get to learn that?"

"I learned it when I was like ten or twelve."

"Huh, any thing else I should know?"

"No, just thought you might want to know you might have a new brother-inlaw."

"How's Shang taking the idea of his step-dad being his age?"

"He's madder than a komodo rhino on a rampage. And it's my fault, because I said yes."

"Yeah, well if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead, Mai. You maybe some people's bitch, but you're my miracle. You were Zuko's miracle and you're Shang's, too. You just have to give him time to realize it."

"I never knew my little brother could sound like Iroh."

"Well, you know." Tom said trying to pretend to be cool, but Mai saw straigt through the act.

"Don't even try, you're not foolin' anybody." she laughed.

"It's worth a try."

"You maybe the Firelord's uncle, but you've lost your capability of being cool."

"Who says?"

"I, your all knowing sister, says. Besides most guys lose their cool with their popularity after they get out of school."

"Well, I'm still technically in college."

"Unless you attend almost every party, that means nothing."

"How would you know? You never went to college."

"Oh yes, I did. For about a semester or two, until I had Shang."

"What was it like when you were going?" Tom asked.

"There was usually an occasional party which resulted in mostly a bunch of drunks. I mean a bunch of kids who didn't have to see their parents for months, they were doin' anything they thought they could get away with."


	8. Then There Were Three

And Then There Were Three

The first week in prison wasn't the best of times for Rae though on the seventh day, he had some excitment.

Rae was messing around with some other prisoners in the courtyard when he bumped into another man. When Rae turned to face him, he found himself looking into the chest of a man nearly twice his size. "Yes, punk?" he spat the word as if it were tobacco juice. Rae just stared in fear up at the stranger. "Well? You got somethin to say to me?"

"Wow, I never knew a guy could get that big." It was when he was picked up by the shirt and tossed across the courtyard that Rae realized that he should've kept his mouth shut. _Oh well, I'm already fight-bound anyway. Might as well fuel the fire_. Rae thought. "Well, I guess somebody skipped out on anger management today!" That led to punch after punch from the much larger man until he mysteriously stopped with a look of fear upon his face. "Yeah, that's right, caint touch this you over grown rhino!" After a brief look around, Rae made one good assumption. "The warden's right behind me isn't he?"

"Well Rae, that big mouth of your's got at least one thing right today." said a deep voice behind him.

"If it means anything at all, the fight was started by accident."

"Rae, my office. NOW."

After the long trek up to the warden's office, Rae sat across from the older and _much_ wiser man. "Rae, realize that if I were any other warden, I'd have guards holding you and I'd have you thrown into solitary."

"So, why don't you?"

"I'm not like any other warden. I believe that if I can't handle the prisoners that I'm put in charge of, that prisoner should be transfered to a warden that can. I must say, you're not as challenging as I'd expected. It's almost disapointing. Yet you are quite brave. Trying to please a woman such as my niece can be a difficult task, look at where it's got you so far."

"So? At least I'm honest and every day I'm in here, I remember what I've done and what it brought me to."

"A woman twice your age who just lost her husband, her daughter, and almost her brother because of one man who is sitting infront of me right now. What you might think of as love, I see as lust and a big ego. You might not see it now, but you might be the beginning of this nation's second downfall."

"How?"

"Marry Mai and you're the Fire Lord's step father. If Shang dies before his kid is born, someone's gonna have to take the throne and the nation isn't going to be likely to accept a sixteen year old pregnant girl as a ruler."

"Can't Mai do it?"

"No I regret to say, that has been a law since the beginning. Women aren't allowed to single handedly rule. And you sir are in no way fit to rule and probably never will be."

"Well, rules are meant to be broken."

"And perhaps that's the attitude that got you in here."

"What if it is?"

"Then I hope nothing happens to Shang any time soon."

* * *

><p>The next two weeks went by fast with little excitement. When Mai finally came at the end of the third week, Rae was brought up to the warden's office.<p>

"This boy was quite interesting the first week. In fact, he revealed his smart mouth to many people, few of which were prisoners." Mai's uncle said as Rae stumbled through the door. "But I'd say he'd make a good man once you give him some responsibilities."

Rae leaned toward Mai. "So, does that mean I'm gettin' outta here today?" he whispered. Mai only nodded. "Good, I think a couple of those guys want to pound my insides out. So, will you marry me?"

"I didn't put you through three weeks in prison for no reason. I did it to test you, you passed."

"Number one) when? Number two) who's comin'? Number three) how do we tell Shang?"

"Number one) three days. Number two) family. Number three) no idea."

* * *

><p>"So, ready for Rae to come home?" Ming questioned trying to lighten the mood. She didn't help much.<p>

"No, I wouldn't mind if he stayed in jail 'til the day either he or I died, whichever came first."

_Well, at least I got him to talk. _She thought. Shang had refused to speak through out the morning knowing that today was the day he'd find out. Would his friend come back? And if so was he to marry Shang's mother? Shang was insulted with the answer when Rae strode into the room with Mai hung on his arm.

"I'm back." Rae whimpered.

"And?"

"Three days. That's how long we have until the wedding."

"Mom, you're not serious."

"Yes, I am."

"What do you think Dad's thinkin' in the spirit world right now?"

"He wanted to make me happy. That's what he was tryin' to fuckin' do when he died. This is what's going to make me happy."

"Whatever, I'm not arguin' with you. I am fuckin' tired of arguin' with you." Shang yelled as he stormed off.

"Damn it, Shang." Mai murmured.

"Well, aren't you going after him to straighten things out? That seems to be how it goes." Rae questioned.

"Nope, I'm tired of it, and quite frankly I think Ming needs to start doin' this shit."

"Fine, I'll be back." Ming followed in Shang's footsteps to find him pouting just outside the door. "What is your problem?"

"You know damn well what my fuckin' problem is."

"You know, just because you're Fire Lord doesn't mean everything goes your way. I mean, I'm sure Zuko didn't want to die, but he did."

"Don't you dare mention my father under these circumstances." Shang's voice so stern it would be worthy of his mother.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was trying to make a point. So, would you please come back out and be with your family?"

"I suppose I should before Mom comes out here."

* * *

><p>On the day of Mai and Rae's wedding, Shang gave a toast:<p>

"I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. Mom, I know that we haven't been getting along lately, but I _was_ trying for your happiness. I was just blinded by my own selfish version of happy. Rae, I know I was sceptical of what good you would bring for my family at first, but I have grown to accept you with a little pursuasion. They say that with every end, there's a new beginning. My family has suffered many ends, I'd say that it's about time for that new beginning. To family."

* * *

><p>Ming gave birth to a handsome baby boy, who they named after the great Fire Lord he had for a grandfather, Zuko.<p>

Shang continued his reign as a grand Fire Lord and even better father to his young son.

Mai continued to be of assistance to Shang through out his reign, while taking a little more time to herself to be with her new husband.

Rae moved into the palace with Mai and never saw his uncle again until his uncle assaulted him in the market and again on the court date.

Tom later moved back into his parents' home and proposed to Ira. . . she said yes!

That is the story of how one man with alot of power shaped the lives of a whole family.


End file.
